Kidnapped
by kayko15
Summary: Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko get kidnapped by Zhao and Jet! Now Aang and Zuko have to rely on each other to escape from Zhao. KXZ later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Enemies work

K15: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender... because if I did then Katara and Zuko will be going out. And at the moment that's not happening but one can hope right? together

Aang landed Appa right outside of Omashu. They had to talk to King Bumi about earth bending. Aang had already mastered water bending. And since the King of Omashu was the only Earth Bender that Aang knew well he decided that it would be best to head back that way.

Katara was worried that Prince Zuko would follow them into the city and destroy yet another city just like Suki's. But Aang had reassured the water bender that everything would be okay. Katara couldn't keep her mind off of the Fire bender that followed them everywhere. Things seemed different now that he wasn't trying as hard to capture the Avatar. They had spoke without any arguments the while the group was leaving the North Pole and it was actually pleasant to talk with the prince; if that's what you could call it.

Flashback

_It was early that morning and Katara couldn't sleep. This place felt too much like home. Well it didn't help that her grandfather was still living up here instead of being in the war. She snuck out of their house and down to the docks. She loved being down there and just enjoying the view. What she didn't know was that Prince Zuko was down there keeping an eye on the group. _

_"Katara isn't it?" Iroh asked from the deck._

_Katara looked up and was surprised to find the two looking at her. "Yes it is." She replied then sat at the end of the docks. The water was turning a light purple from the way the light hit it._

_"So why did you decide to travel with the Avatar?" Zuko asked rudely._

_Katara laughed and looked at the boy who in returned offered her a comforting smile. Shaking her head she got up and splashed Zuko with some water. _

_"I was just trying to be nice!" He yelled as she petted a seal that came up. "Fine don't answer me I'll just burn this pathetic excuse for a town to the ground."_

_"Chill Prince." Katara snapped. "You don't need to have a bison." _

_Iroh laughed at his nephew's reaction. "So if don't mind me asking why did you leave your home?"_

_"I was supposed to get away from my brother and stuff. But I guess it really has to deal with the fact that Aang was banished from my home town." Katara replied. "So I decided to help to go with him because he didn't deserve it."_

_Zuko leaned on the railing on the deck and lost his balance and fell forward. Katara giggled as Zuko struggled to stay a float. His armor was too heavy causing him to sink below the surface. Katara dived in and made an attempt to rescue the prince. Zuko had lost consciousness by the time Katara saw him. Grabbing his arm she pulled him up to the surface and made her way back to the shore. Pulling him up and onto her lap she looked at Iroh for some help._

_"Mouth to mouth." Iroh suggested. _

Katara decided she would use her bending to get the water out of his lungs. A mini water snake appeared above her and she placed the water back into the ocean. Zuko coughed a bit before spitting up some water left in his lungs. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around.

"Can't swim can you?" Katara asked smiling.

Zuko sat up but became suddenly light head. Katara laughed and pushed him back down onto her lap. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the feeling of someone, other than his uncle, taking care of him.

"You should try breathing in first before moving like that." Katara said calmly.

Zuko sat up slowly. This time he didn't get light head or anything. He rubbed his head and looked at the young water bender. She had saved his life despite the fact that he had tried to kill her on numerous occasions.

"Uncle lets go. I have some stuff to do." Zuko said standing up and waddling like a duck over to his uncle. Katara giggled but wasn't surprised that Zuko used his fire bending to dry himself off.

End Flash back

Katara smiled at herself and watched Sokka pace back. Traveling with her brother made her respect the fifteen, now sixteen-year-old boy. She was glad that he worried about her but he needed to stop bugging her. Still not having the heart to tell either Aang or Sokka about her and Zuko's conversation.

Appa landed on the ground and Aang jumped over onto the ground. He sniffed the air. "Fire benders are nearby."

"No way. My instincts say that we're perfectly…" Sokka was cut short when fire nations solders surrounded them.

"What did we tell you about your instincts?" Katara asked.

"Well I know I told him not to listen to it." A voice said jumping down from a tree.

"JET!" Sokka yelled.

Katara pulled out a water whip from a nearby stream ready to take any action. "Jet what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you Katara."

Admiral Zhao walked out from the trees and grabbed Aang by the throat. "And he's helping me catch the Avatar."

Katara narrowed her eyes and pulled out some of her water. "I'm not going down with out a fight."

Jet appeared behind her and held a dagger up to her neck. "You'll come peacefully I know it."

"How about not?" Zuko's voice said as fire hit in front of Jet.

Zhao smiled, handed Aang off to Nyla and turned to Zuko. "You're mine." He dived towards the prince who just stepped back one.

Sokka managed to get out of The Duke's grip since all he did was tie Sokka's hand together. Running out of the boy's reach Sokka ran up behind Zuko.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka hissed.

"Returning two favors." He hissed back.

Zhao ran up behind the two teens and hit Sokka in the side of the head and then grasped Zuko by the neck. Zuko struggled to fight against Zhao's grip but it only tightened more around his neck. He finally kicked Zhao in the leg causing Zhao to let go of him and focus on the pain coming from his leg. Running over to see if Sokka was all right, Zuko tripped over Jet's foot causing him to hit his head on a rock.

Katara flinched as blood began to trickle down his forehead. "Zuko!" She yelled. Jets pressed the dagger further on her throat causing it slightly pierce the skin.

"Get your hands off my sister you bastard!" Sokka yelled diving at Jet. Zhao grabbed him by the ponytail and yanked him up to his face. "Hey you need a breath mint." Finding his two pressure points he squeezed them slightly knocking Sokka out cold.

Katara looked at her brother then Zuko. Both boys were out cold. Aang was already half way to Zhao's boat and she was trapped within Jet's dagger. She was going to die and the Fire Nation was going to have control of this whole war. She couldn't let this happen. In fact she wasn't even supposed to have anything to do with this. Maybe if she didn't get herself in trouble with Gran Gran then things wouldn't have been much different. Katara hung her head down in defeat but then looked up as she heard rustling in bushes. Iroh walked out into the scene.

"Now Admiral Zhao what do we have here?" Iroh asked looking at him. And shooting a fire ball at the Admiral.

"I'm sorry General but things are different now and going to be ruled under a different Fire Lord and nobody is going to stop me." Zhao laughed evilly dodging his attack.

Katara kicked Jet between the legs and ran up to the water and readied her water whip. "I'm not afraid of you." In reality she was scared out of her mind. Jet glared at her clutching his balls. "Well don't make me mad again bastard." She hissed.

Zhao walked up behind her and tried to touch her. She hit Zhao in the head with the whip but that didn't stop him from advancing on her. She backed up until she was now in Jet's arms.

"I knew you would come into my arms one day." He breathed in her ear.

"Oh shut up bastard." Katara hissed stepping on his foot. Jet again let go and allowed her to escape again. "Okay focus, work your way through the stances." Katara muttered creating a gaint wave of water hitting both Jet and Zhao. They both were frozen where they stood.

She ran off towards Nyla to get Zuko back. But before she got a chance to she tripped over the same rock that Zuko did. Falling forward she hit the ground, her head of course hit a sharp rock not only knocking her out but also cracking her skull as well.

Zhao picked her up and tossed her to Jet. "Nice working with you. I'll remember to notify the Fire lord of your demands."

"If you don't I'll hunt you down myself and kill you." Jet snapped still not trusting Zhao completely.

"You have a fire bender's promise." Zhao said walking back towards his ship.

"Yeah," muttered Jet, "It's as good as gold."

Iroh watched both men leave with their prizes. In his old shape he couldn't help Zuko or Katara even if his life depended on it. It would have been best for the retired General to meet them in the Fire Nation itself.

K15: This has been bothering me for some time now. I've had this thing written down for like months but was waiting for Running from Fear itself to finish. Anyway this fic came to me in a dream... i've already got the ending or close to it. So read it plz and review. I live on reviews. the more reviews I have the more I update. Anyway so plz review. Later. K15 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuko woke up with a start later that day. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that he was being carried off to a cell with the Avatar close by. Aang was struggling and failing to escape. Zuko shook his head trying to recall what happen earlier. When he remembered he started to squirm to get out of who's ever grip he was in. He finally freed his left leg from what he thought to be a solider and kicked the guy in the back of the head. He was dropped and Zuko took off running down the hall. He looked back to stick out his tongue just to be a little childish when her returned his gaze to in front of him. He ran straight into his sister.

"Going somewhere _little_ brother?" Nyla laughed grabbing his hands.

"If I remember Nyla I'm older than you by two minutes." Zuko smiled kicking her feet out from under her. She let go of his arms and fell to the ground. He jumped over the princess and ran off.

"I don't think so brother." She said grabbing Zuko's right leg causing him to fall flat on his face. "Father's going to be very disappointed in you after I tell him you've been helping the Avatar."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so. It's lies. He never did like you anyway. The only reason he kept you alive is because of Mom." Zuko snapped. He let a little smile come before finishing up with. "But I'm sure Mom didn't even want you after you broke her necklace. You really weren't worth anything to either Mom or Dad after that."

Nyla glared at her brother and stood up and launched an attack his face. Zuko rolled over as much as he could just in time to avoid getting another scar on his face. She then helped the prince up and brought him to her face. She then hit him across the face before dragging him down the hall he just came from.

"Well Prince Zuko it's time you think about what you said." She opened a cell door before throwing him and Aang into it.

Before she had a chance to close the gate a tan blob ran out and down the hall. She yelled, "I told you I could get away," before running into Zhao. She put her head down in defeat before he pushed her back towards the cell. "I know I'm going. Don't get you fire all in a bunch."

The girl was shoved into the room and the cage was shut. Nyla walked up to the cage and stuck her finger at Zuko and lit it. Zuko on the other hand wasn't afraid of a little fire from his sister so he walked up to her and bit her finger.

"You bastard!" She yelled nursing her finger before walking off. "Because of your friend here none of you get dinner tonight." She walked out of the dungeon and slammed the door behind her.

Aang turned to Zuko and the other girl. Her hair only fell down to her chin and her eyes were a bright blue. She looked really familiar to the Avatar but the boy couldn't put a finger on it.

Zuko rolled his eyes before walking over to a chair that was in their cage. It was then a masked soldier came into the cage carrying a box. Zuko raised his eyebrow as the guy walked over to him.

"Don't touch me." He snapped.

"By order of Admiral Zhao and Princess Nyla you are to be stripped of your armor and weapons. It will be easier if you assisted with our cause." He replied taking off all of Zuko's armor. Shortly after that two more guards entered just to hold the prince down, because he wouldn't quit squirming. After they got off all of his armor they did a whole body pat down to make sure that the prince didn't have any more weapons on him. "You can keep your boots Prince Zuko." He said snatching away Aang's staff before leaving the room.

Zuko smiled as he sat back down on the chair. He decided that the guards weren't trained well enough because they didn't bother to check his boots for any weapons. He let it slide after all he needed something other than his fire bending to keep him safe.

Aang shook his head already used to getting his staff taken away when the Fire Nation captured him. He turned to the girl that they shared a cell with. She was now arguing with the guards that were standing outside of the cell.

"If you would just let me have a brush…" She kept saying.

"Look if we open the door…"

"The other warriors of Kyoshi are going to come rescue me." This caused the guards to start laughing.

"Yeah right little girl. Those sissies? They can't even hurt a peasant from the Fire Nation." He snickered.

"Just leave those guards alone they're about as brainless as the rest of Nyla's goons." Zuko said folding his arms.

"Shut up _Your highness, _I'm still not speaking to you because of the damage that you caused on Kyoshi." She yelled.

"So you must be on of those stupid weak security guards?" Zuko asked sitting up slightly.

"Yup. I'm the head warrior. I'm Suki remember my name fool." Suki snapped.

With Katara and Sokka

Sokka had much recovered from his unconsciousness but Katara on the other hand was still out cold. He looked worriedly at his sister she seemed like she went through one hell of a time trying to protect them. In the end nothing worked and they were all kidnapped. Sokka's instincts told him that they were also separated from each other as well.

Katara moaned and sat up. Her vision was still a little blurry but it would eventually come back in a matter of seconds. When it did return she saw her brother release the breath that he was apparently holding.

"Glad to see that you're okay. What happened?" He asked as Jet walked into the room.

"He happened." Katara glared at the rebel leader.

Jet sat down next to the two teens and smiled he put an arm around Katara and laughed. "My princess shouldn't be in here too much longer." Katara squirmed out of his grasp before backing up to a wall.

"You're princess? I'm not a princess of anything." Katara snapped before pulling out water of her canteen.

Jet clicked his tongue three times before the Duke walked into the room and grabbed the water bender's only defensive item. He walked out and nodded his respects towards Jet before closing the door behind him.

"Yes my princess. After Zhao becomes the Fire Lord he promised me my own country and you are going to be either my queen or concubine." Jet replied before standing up. "You decide Katara. You've got until we reach the Fire Nation in three days."

Katara fell down. Both choices sound awful to her. Sokka walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find a way out of here. If not Aang will save us some how."

**K15: **Here's chapter two for ya. Now to answer some reviews… not all because they all say the same pretty much. I'm glad you guys like it so keep reading and hopefully it will get better.

**SilverStorm106: **I put Jet in the story because I needed some more action plus I wanted Katara and Sokka out of the picture while Zuko relies on Aang for help this time.

**STRANGEPERSON: **I hate Zhao too. He looks like a monkey when he gets angry. It's funny. You should watch Blue Spirit and watch very closely. (Too much free time that's why I noticed it.)

**Arwey: **Nyla like I said in this chapter is Zuko's evil twin. I forgot that some people don't read my other stories… sorry.

**LoyalFan:** Sorrythat I confused you. I should have put in my authors note last chapter that it had nothing to do with my other fics… I was going to make it the sequel to Running from fear itself. (Which you all should read) but went against it because I would have to change some parts… I try not to write the sequels ahead of time because I put stuff that I have to go back and put in the actually story… I've actually got the first chapter of the sequel to Making a difference written… Redeeming a Prince is what I'm going to call it.

K15: Okay that's all the reviews… until next time reviewers… sorry I'm trying to update before a storm hits and my 'rents kick me off the computer. Later. K15


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the next few days Zuko sat in that chair of his and stared at the Avatar. At one point in time him and Suki tried to include the prince in making an escape plan. Since Zuko was sure there was no way out of here except the way they came, which was heavily guard, he tended to stay out of the conversation. He really didn't notice anything else not even the food that was placed in front of him once a day. The prince was thinking of a plan.

Right now the only weapons he had with him was a dagger in each boot, and a sword that was flat against his back. He could just kill the guards and leave the Avatar and the girl here by themselves, but he figured that Nyla and Zhao would just have him caught just like that Kyoshi girl was every time she tried to escape. It wasn't as easy as it sounded either. He looked around the room to see what he could use to escape. There was an air vent above the two talking.

Suki looked up at Zuko, who was now standing, his eyes weren't looking at either the Avatar or her it was looking towards the ceiling. She smiled a bit before tapping Aang on the head. The tweleve year old looked up and then noticed Suki was pointing to Zuko.

"If it was raining he'd drown." Suki joked. "But he doesn't have his mouth open so yea."

Aang laughed a little then noticed what he was staring at. "Why don't we try his idea?" Aang asked Suki.

She shook her head and stood up. Pointing to the vent that Zuko was looking at she said, "That one leads straight to Zhao's room and he's in there like every day." She pointed to another. "I have a feeling that one leads to a different room that I believe Jet sleeps in when ever he's on this ship. And I think that Nyla is down the hall from us."

Zuko rolled his eyes before falling back into his seat. They weren't ever going to get out of there at this rate. "How do you know this?" He asked sitting up straight.

"I've tried it before." Suki answered before turning back towards Aang. "You could help us you know."

"I know nothing about this ship's interior." He looked around and saw a fireplace. He then looked back towards the guards who were into playing a game of Pai Sho. He smiled and took out a dagger from his boot.

Suki was first surprised at this feat. He was brave by even attempting an act like this. She gave the prince props when he got closer to the two guards. He placed the dagger to the guard that was closer to him.

"Shame you lack on your responsibility for thoroughly checking prisoners for weapons." Zuko hissed. He noticed the other guard reach for a horn to inform Zhao and Nyla of what was going on. "I have another dagger in my boot and two swords on my back. Both are easy to reach, I suggest you don't even try to inform your leading officers, let alone my sister."

The guard gulped and put the horn down and kicked it out of reach. Suki smiled at Zuko's brave approach. They seemed to actually be listening to him, but more importantly he had them in his grasp and command.

Aang walked up to Zuko and said, "Tell them we want dinner." Aang said holding his stomach since he hadn't eaten within a week. Zuko shook his head and kicked Aang out of the way.

"I want a rope and two pieces of cloth. Bring them to me and don't inform anyone what it's for." Zuko snapped. He pulled his arms back into the cell before walking back towards his chair.

Suki giggled slightly before watching the two guards run off to get the items that Zuko had requested for. She looked down at Aang and helped him up before walking back to a box that had her fans on it. Zuko wasn't able to use his fire bending but he was still heated up the room quickly when he was angry.

With Katara and Sokka

Katara was faced with a tough decision ahead of her. She didn't like the out come of either of them. And there was two days until they reached the Fire Nation. Obviously whatever Jet wanted, besides her, dealt with the Fire Lord himself. She looked at her brother who was now sleeping peacefully. She knew that the outcome of her decision wouldn't affect the warrior that much.

She sighed and walked over to the door and tapped on it. The was no answer; that didn't surprise the water bender one bit. After all, doors weren't meant to be answered when a prisoner knocked on them. She learned ways to escape on her own while being held captive by Zuko. After all, the boy didn't know how to keep guards in the cell room and if he did there was only one at a time. Katara smiled to herself, as she looked around for something to try to pry open the door. She knew that Jet thought she was just a little girl who didn't know anything but water bender.

There was nothing in the room not even Sokka's boomerang and club were anywhere to be found. She walked up to the sliding glass door and opened it. She knew if she jumped she'd die, so she stood out allowing the breeze to hit her face. She looked towards the sky. It was a clear night and since they were on a boat she was able to see the stars clearly. She saw the brightest one and made a quick wish on it.

"Where is the Blue Spirit when you need him?" Katara asked leaning on the railing. "Oh yeah, he's probably working on his own escape plan with Aang." Katara answered herself.

She sighed again and turned to walk in the room. A shivered went up her spin as she felt as if she was being watched carefully. She quickly turned back towards the balcony; hanging there was a rope. Katara glanced back at Sokka before tugging the rope slight before climbing up it. She had to be careful because Jet might have been waiting at the top for her. She shivered at the thought of the boy having his hands all over her.

She reached the top after what felt like forever to climb. She found herself on the deck. No one was around her and it was then when Katara realized that the ship was not much bigger than Zuko's ship… if you could even call it big at all. Though it was made from the same material that Zuko's was so it definitely was a Fire Nation ship that they were on.

She looked around her surroundings and nearly screamed when she found Haru standing behind her. She ran up to him and hugged him. She couldn't help but smile when she the earth bender. After all she did have a little crush on the guy.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered quickly.

"I came to rescue you. I received an anonymous tip saying that you were kidnapped by Jet. He's been causing trouble since his parents died three years ago." Haru whispered as a little ship drove up.

"You know Jet?" Katara asked then pointed down to wear the rope was hanging. "Sokka's down there."

"Yeah we used to be friends when the fire raid hit three years ago. My dad and his dad were close friends." Haru explained.

"Yeah that's what we used to be Har." Jet said jumping in front of the two. He looked over at Katara. "It seems you know a lot of guy friends. I'm surprised you don't have a relationship with one yet."

Katara glared and pulled up water from the ocean below. "And I'm surprised that you're not dead yet!" She hit the boy on the forehead with the water whip she pulled out. Again she wasn't going to go down without a fight. But of course things were different now that Aang wasn't around her. She was actually quite worried that something would happen and she wouldn't be able to help the Avatar… she shook off the thought and focused on Jet more letting her thoughts clear completely.

"Touchy, touchy Katara." Jet said shaking his head. "One would wonder if you have a boyfriend."

"I do." Katara said suddenly not thinking about the consequences of her words.

"You do?" Haru and Jet asked. "Who?"

"Prince Zuko." She panicked and said the first name that came to her mind. She knew she was going to regret saying that when Zuko and/or Sokka found out.

Jet smiled and whistled. The two teens were tied up and pulled down to where Katara first started. Jet smiled and said, "I'll remember to tell you boyfriends captor to execute him first." And he shut the door locking it once again.

Katara sighed as she kicked Sokka to get them untied. And think of a plan to get out of there without alerting Jet. _Like that's ever going to happen, _Katara thought.

With Jet

Jet paced his room trying to think about what Katara had just said. They didn't seem like they were a couple. But then again the way she yelled his name after he tripped over that rock did seem like she was worried about him. But what didn't seem right was that Zuko didn't do anything to protect her once he came into the battle. The prince went for Zhao instead.

Jet sat down and looked at the bird that Zhao had given him in case he needed to write Zhao a letter. Of course at that time it was only during the planning stage. If anyone knew more about this and Zuko's relationship, if he had one at all, was the Admiral himself. He took out a feather and ink well and began to write his letter quickly to Zhao making sure not to leave out any parts of Haru coming to rescue his captives.

With Iroh

Iroh petted Momo's fur softly. He had grown attached to the two while traveling looking for his nephew and the Avatar. Iroh had a plan to get Zuko back, he knew of people who were in debt to him because they couldn't afford to give him any money while betting at Pai Sho. He chuckled to himself.

"And my nephew called it a worthless game." He looked up at the helmsman and yelled. "How far are we from the capital?"

"We should arrive about sunrise tomorrow sir… if weather permits." He yelled back. "Why don't you go sleep sir you've been without it for the past three days."

Iroh nodded and took the lemur and walked down to his nephew's room hoping that Prince Zuko would be there when he walked in. He missed traveling with the boy and he knew that if he got of Zhao's hands things were going be a lot different from the past two years that the retired general had been traveling with the banished prince. And Iroh was ready to bet anything that his nephew was going be the thing that was going to change.

K15: Okay sorry this took a while to update on… my brothers are obsessed with me not going on the computer and writing… plus it took me a while to get this chapter started. Now to answer some reviews:

**LoyalFan:** Yeah I've got a sequel to making a difference… it's a bad habit of mine that I need to break because I found the sequel to Running from Fear itself. Yeah I know I'm weird… but isn't everyone?

**Spleef:** Whenever you review my stories I feel honored… don't ask… I'm glad that you like my story… and Katara goes through worse… if I can stand to make her go through worse…

**STRANGEPERSON: **They've been showing that episode a lot lately and it's driving me crazy… if I didn't like my hair so much I'd rip it… oh crap I missed Avatar! Oh well it's not like it was a new one right…

Zuko: if it were you'd be screwed.

Me: I'm not worried I have satellite two nicks! Anyway back to answering the review. Like I said I'd rip my hair out if I didn't love it so much… anyway nothing bad is going to happen to Katara… I can't guarantee Sokka can stay unharmed… (Just kidding)

**SilverStorm106:** I tried to make this chapter longer… but it's hard since I'm getting ready for my junior year of high school. (Which starts in like two weeks)

**1kenshinlover:** I know it's crazy that it came to me in a dream… I'm just as surprised as you are that it's so good. When I have weird dreams they usually don't make good story… I had a dream the other night where Zuko, Iroh, and Aang were around peanut butter and they had spoons and when they put the spoons into the peanut butter it turned into ice cream cones and then Iroh said something like… look Peanut butter ice cream… anyway I know that was totally out of the subject but yeah…

Zuko: You're weird Botan. (My name-ish)

Me: Yeah I know but people read my stories and listen to me sometimes so I'm alright.

**Zukos Girl**: Glad you like it. I like it too. Um… oh yeah I review people's story's who have reviewed mine… at least try to. I say it shows support and it gets people to review my stories since I practically live on reviews…

K15: Anyway so here's an updation you guys so… yeah…

Zuko: She running out of things to say…

Me: Hey!

Zuko: It's true!

Me: (Sticks out tongue) Anyway I'll try to update soon. So plz review and we'll all be happy.

Zuko: Actually she'll be happy and…

Me: Shut up Zukki.

Zuko: Don't call me that!

Iroh: Prince Zuko does either you or Botan want some tea?

Me/Zuko: Uncle this is no time for tea!

Iroh: Fine.

K15: Anyway before this gets to long and I kill Zuko and Iroh I better leave. Later. K15


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zuko had stayed up all night planning out his escape plan after he had gotten his items that he requested for. He was grateful that the guards standing outside of his cell didn't go back on their promises and tell Nyla and/or Zhao. That would have their biggest mistake yet. Zuko had used his dagger to cut the rope into smaller pieces. Those four pieces that he had separated would be used for the guards and the same with the cloth. Zuko yawned and looked out the barred window. The sun was rising and he was extremely tired. After putting the items and his weapons in the box where Suki kept hers he pushed the Avatar out of his chair and sat down in it.

He had just started to fall asleep when the door leading to the cells was slammed open and Zhao came down. Zuko tired his hardest to ignore the Admiral that was making his way towards the prince and the captives but when he was barking orders at the two guards it kind of was hard.

"Wake up Prince Zuko." He snapped. Zuko opened his good eye and stared at him. "I got a letter from your girlfriends captive this morning."

Zuko raised his eyebrow in a curious way. "Girlfriend. What the hell are you talking about Zhao?"

"That's Admiral Zhao to you boy." Snarled Zhao. "And you know exactly what I'm talking about. Your water-bending girlfriend."

Zuko stood up now fully awake once again. That water bender was halfway across the ocean. And he wasn't going out with her. He thought about her situation and played several reasons why she would say that in his mind. It all came down to one.

"She lied." Zuko snapped. "I wouldn't ever have a water bender for a friend. After all that would disgrace the Fire Nation more than you have."

"Zuko, my dear friend…"

"That's Prince Zuko to you asshole." Zuko snapped.

"I don't give a shit if you're general Zuko. You've brought disgrace to your nation…"

Zuko glared at Zhao. He was sick and tired of hearing the Admiral's mouth run with false information. He was also sick of the fire bender period. "I suggest you shut that mouth of yours before I shut it permanently." Zuko threatened.

"You're in no position to make threats little prince." By this time the two fire benders were less than an inch from each other. Zuko knew that if Zhao kept pushing his luck he would have a scar to match Zuko's.

By this time both the Avatar and the warrior of Kyoshi were up and staring at the two fire benders. Suki was confused on what was happening between the two of them but Aang had everything covered. After all he knew what Admiral Zhao could be like since he met him face to face about a couple months ago.

Zuko looked over at Aang then back at Zhao. "I'm not afraid of you." He smirked and glanced at the two soldiers behind Zhao. "An Agni Kai, tonight at sunset. This time I won't hold back on you."

Zhao almost look like he wanted to slap the banish prince for even suggesting something like that. He smiled and shook his head in agreement. He then left the room after barking to the guards about something that the prince paid no attention to.

"Uh Prince Zuko?" Aang started to ask.

"I know what I'm doing Avatar. Don't bug me." He answered walking back over to his chair.

Suki sighed and walked over to Zuko. "Look Prince, I've heard about these Agni Kai's…"

"Look I've challenged this guy once before and he was easy to beat." Zuko turned away from the girl. "Don't bother me."

Suki couldn't help but smile. Zuko may act tough but she could see through the touch exterior. He was probably a real sweetheart the perfect man for a certain water bender, if they weren't already dating.

"Don't look at me like that!" Zuko screamed at Aang. "I don't want your help and I'm not giving you mine!" Suki laughed as Aang chased the prince around their cell trying to get Zuko to teach him fire bending.

With Katara

Katara couldn't help but pace around the room. She was nervous what if her little lie got back to Zuko and him and Aang came to rescue her? What would his reaction be? Haru had just finished explaining what happened on the deck to Sokka. Her brother was furious when he found out that she was 'dating' Zuko. Fire and Water was not meant to be mixed. Fire was dangerous enough by itself but mixed with water it was even more dangerous if it didn't put itself out.

"How could you go behind my back like that! Not only my back but Aang's back as well." Sokka threw his chicken bone at Katara's head. "You're a traitor to your own friends!"

Katara cringed at her brother's harsh words. She couldn't believe that he was saying stuff like that to her. After all she really didn't like Prince Zuko. She was hoping that maybe he would join their team and help Aang master fire bending before the summer solstice came.

"You're not really dating him are you Katara? He is the enemy after all." Sokka asked calming down considerably.

"Of course not you idiot. I'm hoping that Jet would keep his dirty hands off of me if I said I had royalty for a boyfriend." Katara shrugged.

Haru still wasn't convinced. He knew that Katara wouldn't panic like she did. Okay maybe she would but using the Prince of the Fire Nation as an escape route she must have been desperate.

"Katara, you're sly. You could almost be like a fire bender." Haru commented.

"No I panicked. If I didn't panic then I wouldn't be 'dating' Fire Nation scum." Katara smiled and walked back out onto the balcony. She knew the two boys would follow but she really didn't care.

"So you're not going out with Zuko?" Sokka asked again.

"No Sokka I'm not going out with the fire bender." Katara answered sternly.

Sokka nodded and smiled behind her back. What Katara didn't know was that he had gotten entrance into her diary. He read an entry that was when they first met Zuko back in the South Pole. She had a little thing for the young fire bender. Of course he was upset but she had a right to like anyone she wanted even if it was someone from the Fire Nation.

Haru laughed as Katara hit Sokka on the head. "What was that for Katara?"

"I know what he was thinking and I'm not going to…" She stopped halfway in her sentence as Jet entered the room.

"Have you decided my princess?" He asked walking up to her.

"I'm not your princess. So get out of my site!" She yelled sending a water whip at Jet's head.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way." Jet said storming off. "You're going to be my concubine now."

Katara narrowed her eyes and shrugged it off. Sokka turned to Katara, "What is your problem you're going to be a sex toy."

"Nope. I have a plan to get out of here." She said pulling out a bison whistle.

K15: Okay there you go chapter four. Like I said when I posted up Running from Fear itself. School's starting… and I found out my friend did die in the car accident. So yeah… it's kind of hard on me because it's my first real death. (I haven't had any close family die yet.) Okay so before I start crying again I'll answer reviews!

Creativewritinginc: Thanks for saying my story is great. I think it's great too. (Which is weird.) Don't worry about me not updating I do update even if it's once a month.

Gir The Insane Waffle Lover: Thanks for telling me that there was no Avatar last Friday… really scared me for a second. Love the pen name.

ZukoKrazy: Don't die on me! That's bad! I try to update once a week. But when school starts I'll try to update once every two weeks.

Spleef: My brother loves your pen name he some times run around saying Spleef. He's weird of course aren't all ten year olds? Yeah it was my brother's idea to throw Haru into the mix. He says I should kill him… but I don't know about that.

LoyalFan: Like I said before working on sequels to stories that aren't already finished is a bad habit of mine because I have to go back and put stuff in the story that wasn't… so yeah… Don't worry the ending of your story will come to you when it does. And if it doesn't leave a cliffhanger and do a sequel. That always works.

SilverStorm106: I'm glad you think it's neat that Haru trying to save Katara and Sokka… just make sure I mention him occasionally. Because I have a tendency to add too many people and forget about the main people, for instance in Running From Fear itself I kept forgetting about Sokka and Aang while they were captured by Nyla and then again by Ozai.

Field of Paper Flowers: I don't know what you mean. Of course Suki's going to disappear if I switch to like Katara and Sokka it's somewhere different. Plus I have a bad habit of leaving out characters once I get into the story… so yeah. But thanks for your truthfulness.

K15: Okay end of reviews. Oh something I didn't mention if you don't already know the new episode of Avatar begins on January 1st! Yeah! And Zuko really does have a little sister, Zula. But don't worry I'm not going to change Nyla until after I finish off my mini series.

Zuko: She weird. If you ignore her she might go away.

Me: Might?

Zuko: Okay she won't go away. But still.

Me: One could always hope right?

Zuko: Yeah right.

Me: Anyway plz review. I like hearing from people. Right now it's my only connection this summer. (-Shakes head-) So I'll try to update soon. Later. K15


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Agni Kai and an Appa whistle

Katara woke up early the next morning. She had told the boys her plan the night before. She was still fixing out any little problems that there might be but things seemed to be going well for now. There was still a problem about getting out of there. A three hundred ton bison was sure to be noticed. There needed to be a distraction bigger than Appa himself.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Sokka said unsure about the whole plan. He didn't trust Katara's intuition. It seemed fishy about the whole plan of hers. But it was his sister's plan and he had to trust her as much as she did him.

"I do Sokka. And next time you go and read my diary I'll kill you." Katara smiled patting the warrior on the head. It was a simple escape plan for her. If she could get out then everything would work perfectly. She would have the two boys get Aang and come back to rescue her. Even if it was three months, Katara was ready to wait as long as necessary until the monk came back to rescue her.

Haru walked up to the water bender and said, "Katara I'll be back for you as soon as I can." He leaned forward and their lips touch.

Sokka stared at the two with wide eyes. He couldn't believe Haru was moving in on Zuko's territory. Even though the warrior didn't like the fire bender prince he still trusted him more than he did the earth bender. He really preferred Aang to both Fire Boy and Rock kid but he knew she only thought of him as a younger brother.

Katara pushed away from the earth bender and turned away from him. She didn't want to admit it but she liked Zuko much more than Haru. After all the fire prince had been following the group since day one. Haru was just missing something that Zuko didn't. It was hard on Katara to think of it at this time with everything supposedly going to be the same way it was before.

"Katara I'm sorry."

"Shut up Haru." Katara was barely audible. "Just when I give the signal get out of here and don't look back. You will probably only have a short amount of time before Jet catches me."

Katara turned to Sokka and offered him a smile. This was all for him getting out and rescuing Aang. He nodded as Katara walked over to the bars. She was nervous about this and leaving her brother like this was difficult since she didn't know if she would see him again.

"Katara I promise I'll come back for you as soon as we get to Aang." Sokka promised her kissing her on the forehead. "Until then stay safe."

"Of course." Katara offered him a cheesy smile. "I know what I'm doing." She slipped out of the bars quietly and gave her brother a smile before walking down the hall.

Sokka watched his sister leave and he knew that some how she'll be safer by herself than with the two boys. He turned to Haru and nodded. Both boys walked out onto the balcony and stood listening carefully for Katara's signal.

Katara walked along the halls quietly in hope of not running into Jet. If she did all she would have to do is scream. Sighing she walked straight up onto the deck. She wasn't used to being on this type of Fire Nation ship. The one Prince Zuko had taken her on all the time was bigger and full of more hallways. So getting out of her cell was quite easy compared to Zuko's ship.

Katara couldn't help but smile as Appa flew down next to where her cell was. She needed a plan to get off Jet's ship by herself. But it seemed that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Because Jet had just walked out of the captain's room and saw her.

With Zuko

Zuko paced his room that he was given right before the Agni Kai. Aang and Suki had been allowed to help the prince prepare for this duel but he kept telling them that he didn't need any help. After all he was trying to keep his pride instead of relying on the help from the other two.

"What if you did…" Aang started to say.

"No!" Zuko turned around quickly. "I told you once that I don't need your help."

Aang backed up slightly as candles began to flare up. He hadn't heard much of the prince's temper but from the way that the candles flared up it seemed to be dangerous.

Suki walked up to the fire prince and smiled. "Look Prince Physco," She was testing the ground before treading on it. "Aang was just trying to help. You're going to need all the help and a new plan. It was you who said you versed him before."

Zuko took in a few deep breaths before answering the Kyoshi warrior. "Look I can handle Zhao by myself." He opened his eyes and decided that the Avatar was in debt to the prince. And Suki did have a point by saying that Zhao would know all his tricks. Closing his eyes again he took in a deep breath before saying, "Okay what do you have in mind Avatar?"

Aang's face lit up as walked around to think of what to say. He knew that he didn't want to get the prince killed with a stupid move. He thought of all his lessons he had while both water bending and air bending. Surely a couple of them would apply to the prince's fire bending skills.

Aang took a deep breath in before getting on his air scooter. He was ready to be a teacher. "Okay this is what you need to do…"

Zuko walked onto the field and he was ready for everything. He knew that Zhao was ready for him. He also knew that the admiral knew every signal move that he knew if not more. He turned his back against his opponent and tried to keep his mind clear. He was to remember his basics. And on top of that he was also to remember what Aang had taught him in less than the hour they spent in that room. He knew that things were going to be difficult when you had both that stupid warrior and the Avatar watching you.

Zhao and Zuko stood up at the exact same time. Zhao couldn't help but smile. Suki was right by saying that Zhao knew all his moves. He did, he would make the first strike and hopefully end this match before lunch. Part of the plan was to allow Zhao to think he had the upper hand. It was then he would get cocky and lose concentration. It was when Zuko would take that to his own advantage.

Zuko started the match out the same way he did before, by launching a bunch of attacks at the Admiral. The flames hit their mark but were easily pushed aside. It was then Zuko tried some ground attacks. He swung his foot across the ground launching fire at the admiral. Again it was blocked.

"You've tried this last time." Zhao smirked launching an attack of his own. "I think this time I won't go easy on you." The attack hit Zuko knocking him down.

Zhao walked up to the prince and placed his own foot on his chest. Zuko knew he was getting ready for the kill. He tried his best to look frightened. It was actually better than he hoped because Zhao's flaming fist was less than inch away from his face. Zuko had one chance to pull this move off and he had to do it now or it will be all over.

Zuko focused on the admiral's flame and turned it around causing it to hit him in the chest. Zuko quickly knocked Zhao's feet from under him and remembered a strange air-bending move that Aang taught him to do with his fire. He backed up and created a flame ball and turned around causing it to twist into whip like attack. It hit its target on the first try. Zuko was very well pleased with the results he got.

He then tired out a move that Suki and taught him, or at least tried to. He made two daggers and held them up for Zhao to see. When the admiral showed fear in his eyes Zuko twirled around launching one of his own head and the other under his leg. Again the hit their target.

Zhao was underestimating the prince. He was more skilled than he thought. Zhao stood up just in time to see the prince back flipping away from the fire bender master. Zhao couldn't help but wonder what the prince's next move was going to be. Zuko landed on his left foot and shot out a fireball with his right. Zhao blocked it but when he put his arms down another one was right in front of him.

The force of the second fireball was stronger and it knocked the admiral down to the dusty ground. Zuko was quite please with the way the attack worked out. He was surprised with how he learned so quickly. Now there was only one move left to make. He wouldn't kill the man but he would leave a mark to last a lifetime.

Zuko walked up to the Admiral and smiled. "Do it already!" Zhao yelled at the prince.

"Gladly." Replied the teen. He smiled and shot a fire blast at the monkey-faced man. He walked away unharmed from the smoke with a wide smile on his face.

Zhao felt his face with his right hand and didn't feel any pain. It was then when he stood up and placed his hand on his left arm he noticed where the prince left his mark. He also felt a pain in his lower regions.

"Medic!" Zhao yelled as a medic rushed out onto the field. Before the medic got onto the field Zhao launched a huge flame at the winner. Zuko turned around just in time to block it with a flame just as equally big. He heard Zhao bellow, "You're going back to the brig and you will pay for what you did Zuko!"

Zuko didn't put up a fight when soldiers surrounded him. He smiled and walked forward as Suki and Aang came down from where they were standing to congratulate him. He didn't allow their praises to get to his head. He just wanted to get out of there before he had to deal with either his sister or worse his father.

K15: Okay guys chapter five is up and running. Yeah! Go Zuko!

Zuko: Yeah I rock.

Me: Sometimes.

ZukoKrazy: I updated! Yeah it rocks! Anyway I always have time to read a fanfic. Especially if it's a reviewers. So yeah. I'll try to update soon.

Zukos Girl: Yeah I got one of those petition thingys. In fact I got two of them. I don't see why we can't answer our reviews. On the site I was on before when you got a review they made it so you could answer it on that review that way you could remember what you wrote… (Shrug) Things are different here. Oh well I still like it.

Zukosfire5: Yeah I was wrong… kind of. The site I use for all my Avatar information was wrong. They changed it last Saturday. It now says that the date for the new episode is on September 23rd! It's like less than a month! I nearly screamed when I found out that it was that close!

n00dle: That's one I've never heard before. Like armpits huh? School's all right I guess. I'm good with cliffhangers sometimes… I don't think this chapter was a cliffhanger but Zhao got to suffer that's always good right?

Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja: Death by piggies? Okay that's new. Anyway glad you like my story. I like people who like my stories… but people don't review make me angry did you know if you got as many people to review as you did on your hits that would be a lot of people!

LoyalFan: I'll be extra careful about responding to my reviews… I can't see why though. I mean I went through all the guidelines for a new story and they said nothing about answering reviews. (Shrug) Anyway. Here's what happens next. Death to Zhao! Well not really but lets just say he wont be having kids in the near future.

SilverStorm106: Yeah I know I even forget my main characters sometimes like Zuko! (Gasp!) Anyway glad you liked the chapter. I'll keep it up if you keep reviewing. I live on those.

Monito: Thanks for your concern. I'm doing better since her funeral. I can now sleep in the dark… (Laughs a bit.) I know I'm weird. Anyway thanks for the review.

Spleef: Sorry you're at the bottom. I guess saving the best for last applies here. Anyway. My younger brother is the weirdest kid in the world. He says 'cookies and milk' in the middle of a conversation. I still don't know what it means yet. But one of these days I will. I won't kill Haru… at least not yet anyway… (Laughs evilly!) Okay I'm done laughing evilly.

K15: (Hey that's me!) Anyway here's the next chapter. Yeah! I hoped you all enjoyed. I should be updating (trying to) once more this week. School starts next Monday and I promised a friend that I would pass all my classes including English! So that means hard work ahead for my next year. So I'll try my hardest to update all my stories this week. Oh and check my newest one… at the moment I can't remember what it's called but check it out and review. It's in Zuko Point of View, so it might be weird. Anyway. Later. K15


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zuko and the other two were shoved roughly back into their cell. He stood up and brushed himself off giving the guards a dirty look. He didn't know how much he could take of this he could take. He knew that Zhao would be down here to beat the living hell out of Zuko but the prince wasn't worried that much. He knew that there was an escape plan to deal with. Plus he only had a few more finishing touches to put on it before he got out of this place forever.

He took out the water bender's necklace and tossed it up and down for a moment. He was trying to meditate by staring at the thing. He couldn't figure out why in the world it was so important to the girl. It was then when the Avatar had interrupted the boy's concentration.

"Prince Zuko what did you do to Zhao exactly?" Aang asked. The Avatar changed his question quickly. "Wait where did you get that?"

"Found it." Zuko snapped. "And I took away his ability to breed and his left arm won't be as good as he'd like it to be."

"That's Katara's!" Aang yelled jumping at Zuko. Zuko stepped back a bit to avoid being tackled by some kid.

"Look I found it so it's mine now." Zuko snapped. He couldn't see why this was so important to the Avatar. It was just some stupid necklace.

"Look do you know the purpose of that necklace?" Suki asked putting her hands on her hips. "I don't think so. Katara's mother gave her that necklace before she died. Her mother was killed in a fire bending raid."

"Blame my sister. I refused to go on any raids leading to somewhere cold." Zuko shrugged it off before pocketing the necklace.

"Give it back!" Aang yelled. Again he jumped at Zuko.

Zuko smirked and dodged the boy. When he landed the prince decided to joke around with him. "Hmm… I don't know why you want it back. Maybe is it because you like her?"

Aang's face flushed. Zuko was actually shocked. He didn't expect the Avatar to actually like that water bender. "Um… well about that."

"You like her!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Give the kid a break Zuko what would you do in shoes?" Suki asked. "After all he's been traveling with her…"

"Quiet Kyoshi warrior." Zuko blew her off and walked over to Aang. He never thought that he could use the water peasant against the Avatar. "Avatar, you seriously like that girl?"

"Yes do you have a problem with that?" Suki demanded. Aang was still lost for words at the moment.

Zuko glared at the girl and replied, "Yes I have a problem with that."

Suki was taken back by the answer. "Well what…"

"We escape in three hours. If you want to come with me that's fine, I've got a plan that can get us out of here. But it will take three people to work it. So I highly suggest you come with me." Zuko growled. He walked over to the box and tossed Suki's fans towards her. He then opened it revealing two daggers and like ten different sizes of ropes. "These are what we are using. And here's the plan." Zuko motioned for them to come in closer so they could hear the plan.

With Sokka and Haru

"Do you think she's all right?" Haru asked for like the third time since they left.

"If she wasn't going to be I wouldn't have left her." Sokka replied. "I trust my sister. She knows what she's doing. Sometimes."

Haru looked back at the ship that was heading towards the Fire Nation. "I'm still not sure that she'll be safe."

"Look you're just like Aang." Sokka laughed. "She's got herself a fan club now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Jet, Aang and you like her." Sokka said. "I betcha anything that Zuko likes the girl too."

Haru looked at his hands. "I've never met anyone like her before."

"Yea well join the club." Sokka joked. "I'll tell you how to get my sister's heart." The water warrior leaned over and began to whisper in the earth bender's ear the plan.

"I'm still not sure." Haru said. "We shouldn't have left her alone."

"Look we'll turn back and go see if she's fine." Sokka said taking Appa's reigns and turning the bison. "If she's not okay you can stay back there with her."

Haru nodded and they headed back towards the ship.

With Katara

Katara stared at Jet. She knew that she was in trouble. Maybe if she used some sort of logic on him he would let her wander the ship so that when Aang and her brother came back.

"Please just let me get some fresh air once in a while Jet." She begged. "I'm a living creature too."

"Yes but you're brother and that earth bender have probably escaped …"

"You can't allow me to roam freely." She sighed. "Fine be that way…"

"You want to know something?" He walked around her.

"What?"

"Someone's been lying." He hissed his lips grazing Katara's ear. "Zhao confronted _your_ prince."

A round of shivers was sent through her body. "What did he say?"

"He said that your _prince _denied ever…" Jet smiled. "Well dating you."

Katara panicked. "Yeah he would. He doesn't like people knowing." She was doing it again.

Katara quickly turned around. She had forgotten that Jet was behind her. Grabbing her wrists he pulled her closer.

_How many times have I been in this position with Zuko? _Katara asked herself. _And out of those how many times have I wanted him to kiss me?_

Jet leaned down and placed his lips on Katara's he was hoping that she would deepen the kiss slightly but she never did. Katara thought of Haru and how he kissed her but it still wasn't what she was looking for.

Jet pulled away and was hit in the back of the head with a club. "How dare you even think of touching my sister like that you sick bastard!" Sokka yelled jumping off Appa.

"Sokka go get Aang!" Katara yelled. "You and Haru are currently…"

"You think you can trust that boy?"

Both Katara and Sokka turned towards Jet's statement. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can't trust that earth bender. All he wants is power."

"Excuse me?" Haru yelled. "I don't think so. If I recall after your parents died you were going to try your hardest to get the Fire Nation to call of this war."

Katara nodded. She remembered when she first met the rebel leader. He was obsessed with getting the Fire Nation out of the area he was in. Was there a point in time that Jet was fighting for the good of the Earth Kingdom as well?

"Yeah well at least I'm not siding with a fire bender."

Katara looked at Jet like he was crazy. If she recalled when he first kidnapped her that he was working with Admiral Zhao.

"What about that letter said that once Zhao took the throne you would get somewhere to rule?" Jet was backed into a corner.

"Hey wait a minute." Sokka interrupted the two earth kingdom residences. "Do you know each other?"

"Yeah he's my cousin." Jet answered the question.

With Zuko

It was dark in the cell that the three of them were currently sharing. Everyone had fallen asleep and the only light on the whole entire ship was coming from Nyla's room. She was pacing back and forth wondering what she was going to do. She knew something but she didn't know if she wanted to tell her brother or not.

She finally walked down the hall and past the sleeping guards. Her brother reminded her so much of her mother. Which was always a good thing because their mother at the moment was kind of dead.

"Wakey, wakey big brother." Nyla poked her brother with her foot.

Zuko groaned before rolling over ignoring his sister completely. She poked him again before he actually opened an eye. "What the hell do you want?" He stared at his twin.

"Don't trust Suki." She whispered not wanting to wake the other two.

Zuko rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he sat up and looked at his sister. _She must have hit her head somewhere along the lines. _He thought, and then asked. "How can I trust you?" He raised his eyebrow. "I mean you haven't really been trustworthy."

"Zuko you've got to trust me. I've been traveling with Zhao since your banishment. He's put a whole bunch of shit in my mind that I refuse to believe. And then there's our dear old sister Zula!" She looked down. "I know you don't trust me. I haven't been much of a sister to you."

"You've been traveling with Zhao?" Now Zuko had an idea of why she was so mean to him. "So this was his idea?"

"Yes, Zuko I was told you didn't want this war to end. And that you were more like father than Zula is."

"Who told you this?" Zuko had a hunch already. "Let me guess Zhao and Zula."

Nyla nodded. "Yeah."

"You do know the sooner I get my crown back the sooner I can end this war." Zuko set his sister straight. "Come with us. We're planning to escape."

"Yeah I know." Nyla said calmly. "Suki told me during the Agni Kai. She then told another officer. I'm sure Zhao knows by now."

"Where's your room?"

"Down the hall."

Zuko looked towards the Avatar then back at his twin. "Get a bag full of stuff. We'll leave in one hour."

"What about Suki?"

Zuko looked at the Kyoshi warrior. She wasn't trying to escape. She was trying to get closer to Zhao. "Let Zhao deal with her. After all it's not like he can breed anyway." He put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Now go get your stuff."

He watched his sister run out of the cell and down the hall. What Nyla had said made sense. Something told him when he first came here that she wasn't one to trust, but the Avatar was sure that she was all right. He watched his sister slide into her room. He couldn't help but smile.

"Avatar," Zuko poked the boy. "Wake up damn it."

Aang looked at Zuko. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "what is it Zuko?" He asked.

"We leave in a few minutes." Zuko whispered. "Don't wake the girl. Like I said I need three people and my sister is coming with us."

"No we can't leave Suki here!"

Zuko was losing his temper. The Avatar still didn't like the fact that she was lying to them the whole time. The boy was stubborn Zuko would admit to that. But there had to be a way to convince him that Suki wasn't going to come with them.

"Yes we can. If it makes you feel any better I can leave you here too." Zuko glared at the Avatar. "It's either we leave her or both of you."

Aang glared at Zuko. He had to either leave Sokka's girlfriend behind or they both would be left behind. It was tough decision. Aang knew that one way or another Sokka was going to be mad.

Sighing Aang finally answered. "So where's your sister?"

Zuko looked back at the hall. He knew that his sister was trustworthy. But something told him that Zhao was behind a bigger plan. Bigger than he thought it to be, and just maybe he involved his sister. If he could convince his sister that Zhao was the evil one and been putting a load of crap into her head than maybe she could be of use to him and his plan to capture the Avatar.

Nyla walked up to the bars and slipped in. She looked towards the guards then back at her brother. "So what are we going to do?" She asked.

Zuko stopped what he was doing for a minute, looked at both his sister and the Avatar then turned towards the sleeping warrior. He needed a chance to think after all it was going to be very difficult not to wake up the whole ship let alone the warrior.

"You don't have a plan do you?" Zuko looked again at the fire princess. The Avatar did have a point. His plan was currently ruined due to the fact that Suki had ruined it to Zhao. The man would have security beefed up.

"Yes I do have a plan." Zuko snapped. "Nyla you seemed to be the only one here that can roam around freely." Nyla nodded. Zuko smirked and motioned the Avatar to come closer. He would just have to make a few changes but not many. They would be out and free of Zhao's clutches by the time the sun rose.

K15: Hi ya guys. Six days until the all-new Avatar! I'm so excited. My friends and brothers are already tired of me mentioning it. So anyway this chapter took me a while to get going. After all it was hard to write something after punishing Zhao… I'm serious too. So anyway, school has left me almost no time for writing. Well unless it's in class and even then my friend, who doesn't like the show and me writing, won't give me time to write. Plus I've been doing a lot of writing for an English class! Oh and band has been calling my attention a lot too. Yes finally a class that all we do is study the art of writing! (Kinda) So anyway. An updation is here. Hopefully there is one next week if I'm not overly excited about another episode of Avatar! –Starts dancing- Okay I'm done. So yeah… look for another updation today… though it will be forgotten and betrayed. .. aw well. Later. K15


	7. Chapter 7

K15: Hey guys I decided to update Kidnapped. After all it's been a while. I figured you guys deserve to know what's happening in my other Avatar fics. –Shrug-

_**Zuko: Don't mind her she's just bored. **_

_**K15: Yeah kinda, anyway. So here's the chapter you've been waiting for! **_

_**Zuko: Quit lying. **_

_**K15: Anyway. So read and review. Later. K15**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, Zuko would be Fire Lord by now.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 Escaping

Zuko watched his sister slip back out of the bars and down the hall. When she created her diversion him and Aang would have about five minutes to get out of the cell itself without alerting the guards or anyone else on Zhao's ship. He couldn't help but think about all the dangers that were going to happen.

Zuko turned to the Avatar and nodded. The two bound and gagged the two guards that were just outside of their cell. After that they turned to Suki and bound and gagged her. They couldn't have alerting Zhao while they were trying to escape.

"Avatar," Zuko turned to the last air bender. "We need your air bending that way we can get up quicker and out of here quicker than before."

"What are we going to do after that? I gave my bison whistle to Katara." Aang confessed.

Zuko couldn't help but roll his eyes. Leave it to the Avatar to give their only way of escaping to a water tribe peasant. He needed to do some quick thinking if they wanted to make it out alive. He couldn't risk his sister's life as well as the Avatar's life too.

"Avatar, I know what I'm doing. We'll just take a boat from here."

"But won't they catch us?"

Zuko shook his head. "We're going to make sure we don't get caught. Not when the Blue Spirit is keeping Zhao busy."

Zuko went to the box and took out a blue spirit mask. Aang couldn't help but smile. The last time that he was caught it was the blue spirit who rescued him. And he got out of Zhao's holding just in time. But now this time both the blue spirit was here with him and was going to be keeping the admiral busy.

"Are you sure about this?" Aang asked.

Zuko smiled and slipped on his blue spirit mask. "Trust me Avatar. It's the only way for both of us to get out of here alive."

With Katara

Katara couldn't help but look at Haru. "You're cousins?"

"Yeah but dufus brains over there is a traitor." Jet accused.

Sokka rolled his eyes and climbed on Appa pulling Haru with him. "This is stupid then. You know we're able to escape don't you?"

Jet smirked. "Yup, and because I'm such a nice guy I'm going to allow that."

Katara rolled her eyes as both Sokka and Haru left. This was getting too confusing for her liking. They needed to find out where Zuko and Aang, more Aang then Zuko was being held. Without the Avatar there was no possible way of getting out of here.

"So, have you thought about my offer?" Jet asked.

"I rather be a concubine to Zuko then to you!" She screeched.

Jet came up about an inch away from her face. "You know I'm trying to be a nice guy, I let your brother and that boy escape. I'm giving you a choice whether or not you're going to marry me. But if you keep being a brat about this, I'll just force you."

Katara used the water around her and froze Jet to the wall. "Just like old times again, isn't it?" She walked up to him. "Though this time nobody's going to get you out of this."

"Katara! You're going to pay for this."

She folded her arms and smirked. "You see now Jet, I'm a water bending master, and I'm better at water bending." She raised water bender the water around her. "So it takes less energy to do this."

She used the water she was holding to freeze the rest of his body. She smirked again and walked away from him. It was then when she heard the ice melting. Katara spun around and saw fire benders thawing the rebel leader.

"Oh shit." She said as Jet was completely melted.

"You know that's what I have fire benders on this ship for." Jet smirked.

Katara took a defensive stance. She was going to fight for her freedom, even it required her fighting to the death. "I'm not worried about you Jet."

"I'm always glad to hear about that."

With Zuko

Zuko sighed as he walked Zhao's ship. How that man survived the moon spirit was beyond him. He couldn't remember how the heck to get out of here. He needed to get to the deck at least.

"There he is!" Zhao screamed. "Get that traitor prince!"

Zuko smirked under his mask. He didn't feel like talking much but he knew he could take on at least two fire benders on at a time. He had hoped that maybe the Avatar had followed him, but obviously it wasn't so.

The fire prince ducked and hit a soldier in the stomach with the blunt end of his blade. He didn't want to cause any deaths of his own people, because that would just end in more treason for killing his own people.

"Get out of here." Nyla hissed.

"Not without you." Came Zuko's reply.

Nyla rolled her eyes and created a firewall from the ground. She placed her left foot down on it and stepped forward. Then, she placed it flat on the ground.

"What are you doing Nyla?" Zhao demanded. "You missed the Fire Prince!"

"I wasn't aiming for my brother Zhao." She smirked.

Just as Zhao was going to ask the stupid question of what she meant, him and his group of lackeys were hit in the back by a fire attack. Nyla quickly spun around and grabbed Zuko's wrist pulling him along.

"I'd say thank you, but we don't have the time." Zuko muttered.

"Look, I didn't save your worthless, butt back there because I was being nice." Nyla replied. "I did it because you're family, and that's what Mom would do."

"You miss her don't you?" Zuko asked.

"Of course, the only one who doesn't miss Mom is Zula! What are you a twit?" Nyla demanded. "Look, keep your big fat mouth shut and everything will be fine. Dad's going to be furious with me anyway for doing this."

Zuko looked away from his sister as the reached back to the cell. He couldn't stand the fact that he really didn't have either his mother or his father. After all, what kind of mother would leave their son, okay children, with an abusive father?

_Dad's not really abusive._ Zuko reminded himself. _Just misunderstood. The faster I get back to Uncle Iroh's ship, the faster I can call back on my search for the Avatar. _

"Don't even think about searching for the Avatar, Zuko." Nyla said breaking up his thoughts.

"Don't tell me what to do." Zuko snarled. "I'm still older than you.

"But you're banished, exiled, you're pretty much dead to me!" Nyla yelled.

_Ouch, that hit hard. _Zuko thought.

"What do you mean I'm pretty much dead?"

"Look, when father banished you, I was put under intensive training, harder than you can ever imagine. I was moved on from basics to the advance set almost immediately." Nyla explained walking into the cell. "I'll help you escape but nothing else."

"What makes you so sure that you can do that?" Zuko snapped. "Maybe I don't want your help any more."

Aang stuck his head out from the fireplace. "Hey Zuko, lets get going. I saw a flying bison coming towards us. That must mean that there is a good couple of miles between us and Katara."

"Nyla, it was good seeing you again." Zuko said bowing. "I still don't trust you."

The exiled prince walked over to the Avatar and hooked arms with him. They were back to back and began to climb up the chimney.

"I trust you Zuko, and your sister." Aang said suddenly.

"Just shut up and focus on what's coming on. We'll probably get caught because of your talking." Zuko snapped.

"Look, the faster we get this done, the faster we can save Katara…" Aang started.

"And the faster we can go back to our game of cat and mouse." Zuko finished.

"Exactly. I know you hate me Zuko, but have you thought about what I said?"

"How if I knew you back then, could we be friends?" Zuko asked confirming his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Yes I have Avatar, and I don't think so." Zuko replied sharply.

"Funny, that's what my friend Kuzon said at first." Aang chuckled slightly.

"Fire Lord Kuzon?"

"Yeah why?"

"He's my great uncle. Or at least he was. He did two years ago." Zuko said glancing back at the Avatar. "My grandfather ordered him to death. We have a history of living long."

"I can tell." Aang replied coldly. "So I missed my best friend by two years."

"Yeah, if my grandfather didn't take the throne he was destined to." Zuko replied. "Not that it mattered. The hunt for the Avatar would have been put up more, since you two were best friends."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aang said looking up. "We're getting closer." He stated.

"You can't leave me just because you see that pathetic excuse for a water peasant warrior." Zuko snapped. "We work together or we don't leave."

"Spoken like a true friend." Aang smiled.

"I'm not your friend, Avatar. Get that through your thick bald headed skull." Zuko snapped. "And I never will be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**K15: Okay guys I updated it! I've been working on it all day. We got out of school at 11:00! We were supposed to have a full day of school too! My principal is so nice! Anyway. So hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon. Until next time. Later. K15**


	8. Chapter 8

K15: Hey guys I decided to update Kidnapped again. Maybe I can update quicker if I just sit down and look at my computer screen and say WRITE!

Zuko: It's not going to work.

**Me: You're hopeless. Well since things are going to go good this chapter. Zuko gets the girl!**

**Zuko: What! **

**Me: Oops sorry. I lied.**

**Me: March 17th! That's like 20 days from now! **

**Zuko: Ignore her. She's over excited.**

**Me: Yup. Please enjoy. Later. K15**

**  
Disclaimer: When Katara marries Zuko I'll own Avatar. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8

Aang was slightly disappointed when he heard Zuko tell him that he'd never become his friend. Things were supposed to be different between those two. Sokka turned out to be right; fire benders are mean stuck up people. But personally, he was hoping that Zuko would turn out to be better than Sokka's predictions.

Zuko allowed a long sigh to escape his lips. He didn't know how much longer he could stay caught up with the Avatar. Their goal was to escape, and get away from Zhao and his band of stupid warriors. He was slightly upset that he had to get back to back with a stupid child, but if it was to get out of there he was all for it.

"How much further, my butt's starting to hurt," Aang complained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zuko demanded, glancing over his shoulder.

"I'm just saying, I'm tired of being butt to butt with you." Aang snapped back.

"You didn't have to come."

"To save your sorry butt? Yeah I did."

"Stupid Avatar."

"Spoiled brat."

"Hey you two!" Nyla yelled, from the top. "Are you going to argue all day, or are you going to get out here?"

Aang didn't give a chance for the prince to reply. He created a whirlwind around the two and had them up quicker than climbing. Plus it was another way Aang could use against Zuko.

"I don't owe you." Zuko snapped. "I could have gotten out of there myself."

"I'd love to see you try." Aang replied coolly.

Nyla shook her head and helped her brother up from lying on the back. How could they argue so much? It was like they were an old married couple. She shook her head thinking about Zuko marrying Aang. That was just wrong.

"Shut up Avatar, you're going to…" Zuko started, but had to jump out of the way of a fire blast. "Too late."

"It's not my fault!" Aang protested.

"It is too!"

"If you two don't quit arguing you're going to be fried." Nyla scolded.

Zuko growled and looked up at Zhao. He glared at the man and then smirked. "Good to see you alive again."

"I won't let you get away this time."

Zuko did a high kick and launched flames at the older man. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. Zuko then skidded his foot on the ground, again launching flames at Zhao.

"You've tried to kill me, you've tried to take my nation, kidnap my uncle, and my one hope of going home." Zuko let a smirk cross his lips. "This time you will not survive."

He swung his foot around, swinging his body around, and kicking Zhao in the chest. Zhao stumbled backwards and the attacks didn't stop coming from there. It seemed that Zuko was not going to show any mercy.

Another kick in the chest, more flames. It was repetitive; if Zhao didn't get a shot in then this little match would be clinched soon. Zuko decided to do a dangerous move that his mother had once taught him. It was in his last lesson before her death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara raised her arms up and brought the water around Jet up. She quickly froze Jet's legs to the ground and used a water whip to hit him over and over again. She could take her anger out over and over again, but Jet just didn't seem effected by any of it. He stood there straight taking every hit like a man.

"Why won't you scream in pain!" Katara yelled.

"Because my dear, you're not hurting me." Jet replied, coolly. "You're hits aren't powerful enough to do any real damage."

Katara let out a frustrated scream and launched a water blast at the freedom fighter. This time it knocked him over and with his feet still frozen to the ground there was nowhere he could go. Katara smirked and brought the ice, frozen to his feet, up into a water tower. She had done this with Zuko, and surely it was to work with Jet, allowing her escape. She brought her hands down quickly, knocking Jet out.

Pleased with herself, Katara turned and ran towards the end of the ship. _Maybe there is some sort of boat that could get me off. _She thought. But before she had a chance to find out Pipsqueak hit her in the back of the head, nonetheless. She fell limply into his arms and was carried back into her cell. Where she would wait for the next morning, in pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko swung his leg once again hitting Zhao in the head, when he brought his leg down the Admiral grabbed it and threw him towards Aang. The prince hit the Avatar and was sent flying into the wall.

Zuko stood up and shook his head, causing his topknot to fall out. He was not about to give up that easily. It was then when he realized that Zhao had a chance to attack! He jumped over a flame and ducked under another. This time Zhao wasn't going to lie off.

_There has to be a way to defeat him. _Zuko thought hastily.

Normally Zuko would begin to pace because of his nerves. But he didn't have the time to think of an attack. Zhao ran towards the young prince flames forming at his hands. Zuko didn't panic, but his eyes held fear in them.

That's when Zhao suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face. Zuko looked up and wore a scowl across his face. He knew that things were about to get worse and it wasn't between him and Zhao.

_How dare he mess with my battle? _Zuko thought angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka looked at the boat that they were approaching. He needed to get Aang first, if he didn't, then there was no hope for the world. He glanced over at Haru, who was just sitting at the back of Appa's saddle, pouting. He reminded Sokka of himself.

"Why are you pouting?"

"Cuz we left Katara behind." Haru answered hotly.

"And you think I wanted to leave her behind?"

"Yes!" Haru barked. "Something bad could happen to her. She could be flung off the ship, or my cousin could rape her!"

"You worry to much." Sokka scoffed, petting Momo behind the ears.

"And you don't worry enough!" Haru snapped. "Aren't you worried about your own sister?"

"No because she's a water bending master! She's beaten _Prince _Zuko, and Jet before. She can do it again. The only thing I am worried about is when she starts dating, and her thoughts on boys." Sokka explained, now petting Momo's belly.

"Maybe she wants to date me."

"And maybe you want to become an eunuch." Sokka threatened.

Haru glared at the warrior. "Would you rather Kat to go out with that _prince?_"

Sokka was silent for a moment. Did he really want her to go out with a Fire Nation person? A royal Fire Nation person for that matter, he looked down at Momo as he thought about it.

"Yes, Prince Zuko is more honorable that anyone I know." Sokka answered finally. "If he was to…" He paused to think about the right words. "If he was to get _Katara_ pregnant, he'd stay by her through it all. He's that honorable."

"I hate him." Haru growled. "He took her necklace from her."

"As far as you know. But he returned it to her in the end."

"He's not honorable." Haru answered.

"Don't lie." Sokka growled, turning his attention to the Fire Nation ship in front of them. "The world needs more honorable people."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: I dunno, this Sokka seemed a little OOC. I almost didn't post this one up. Because I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. **

**Zuko: He trusts me?**

**Me: Because you're honorable. Which is the truth.  
Zuko: Yeah.**

**Me: Anyway. I have to have at least seven reviews for this chapter. Other wise I won't update. You guys have gotten me used to at least seven reviews. You guys should check out some of my other fics too. **

**Zuko: Feed me. **

**Me; You don't need… I know. Help Iroh buy tea. Iroh needs his tea! So please review. Even if it's like "Great chapter" I'd be happy. Please? Later. K15**


	9. Chapter 9

**K15: Okay, lets try this again.**

**Zuko: Did you all see…**

**Me: Ha ha, very funny Zuzu. The next all new Avatar isn't until July! Yeah!**

**Zuko; Oh.**

**Me: Anyway here's my 20th try on this chapter. Hope it works. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Lets try a simple: I don't own Avatar.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9- Rescued

He should have seen it coming. After three Music Nights in a row, the crew was bound t to be drunk. Personally Iroh thought they were celebrating that Zuko wasn't around to boss them around any more. But one this was for certain, they were taking full advantage of the prince's absence and that was all about to change.

The retired general figured that Zhao and the other boy had to be about three days ahead of them, if not more. And since the flying bison was now gone, he had to rely on good old instinct. Something Iroh hadn't done since the battle of Ba Sing Se.

It would be simple, stop at the next port, gather supplies, ask if Zhao's stopped by, then back on the open sea. Iroh nodded at his plan, it was bound to work. Even though it wasn't the best plan and his nephew was better at thinking about plans, it had to work; Zuko's life was on the line.

He glanced over at his crew. Most of them were passed out on the deck. Iroh was sure some of them made it back to their bunks, which he was grateful for. He was able to tell which men had the common etiquette to throw up in their own privacy.

Momo ran up and curled himself around Iroh's neck. The lemur had been running around and acting all nervous ever since Appa left. Maybe it had something to do with being on a ship with a bunch of firebenders. Especially since most of the time they were attacking the group, trying to capture Aang. Iroh was personally glad that the flying lemur had taken a liking to the old retired general.

"General Iroh, what's your call?" Jee questioned, walking into the room.

Iroh looked up from the map and back at the Lieutenant. Jee had refrained from participating in the last two nights, which Iroh was grateful for. It gave him someone to talk to, as well someone to discuss their current predicament. Plus, Jee was a good traveling companion.

"We've got to get a new crew." Iroh sighed, looking out a window. The crew was now starting to move and head inside, most of them wobbling from the ships waves and the drunkenness.

"But wouldn't Prince Zuko…" Jee started.

"Zuko doesn't give a damn who is on this ship; only if they're helping him catch the Avatar is he happy." Iroh replied, but it came out more like a snarl more than anything else.

"Oh."

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two of them. With most of the crew, including the cook, taking advantage of Iroh his temper was about to be unleashed. Jee had heard rumors about the old man's temper, and he was sure it was something he didn't want to witness.

"Sorry, I love my nephew, I really do. He's not the same since his father scarred him." Iroh said, mentally blaming himself for the incident.

Jee placed a hand on Iroh's should. "So General Iroh, do you have a plan of action?"

Iroh shook his head. Which surprised Jee quite a bit, because it was usually Prince Zuko or Iroh who came up with the plans to capture the Avatar. Maybe the general was more affected by Prince Zuko's kidnapping then anyone realized.

Jee decided to voice his other question, "How much longer until we get to the next port? We are running out of supplies."

Iroh looked down at the abandon map. "If we stop at the next Earth Kingdom city, then by the time the sun's in the middle of the sky. There's only one problem though."

"What is it sir?"

"There's a rebel camp just outside of the city."

"And the city?"

"Ba Sing Se."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Katara awoke, she was in a dark, cramped, little box (actually the correct term was cage, but it was too dark to tell). She looked around and found Smellerbee sitting by it.

Great now she was in a room with one of Jet's lackeys.

"Do you mind letting me out?" Katara questioned. "I kinda can't move." After a moment of silence she tried again. "Please let me out."

"No, I'm sorry Ponytail, but Jet doesn't want you trying to escape again." Came the boy's reply.

A beam of blinding light crept into the room, as the sound of footsteps could be heard entering the room. They stopped right in front of Katara's cage, and then Jet's face appeared in front of her cage.

"I hate to do this to you Precious, but you're too feisty for your own good." Jet smirked, hitting the top of the cage. "I'd like to see you get out of this one."

Katara glared at Jet before spitting in his face. She didn't like him, and calling her precious did not put him on her good side. The rebel leader staggered backwards before kicking Katara's cage.

"You little wench! Don't feed her." Jet barked at Smellerbee. "Maybe if she goes hungry, she'll learn respect." He then turned on his heel and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Katara let out her breath, that she apparently had been holding all this time, and tried to get comfortable. But with a small cage, with there hardly any room to begin with, it looked like comfort wasn't an option.

"I guess you're not even going to move me to a bigger cage?" Katara questioned, already knowing the answer.

"You've got that right Princess." A female voice said. "Smellerbee, Jet needs to see ya."

Smellerbee nodded and jumped off the cage. "Make sure she-"

"Yeah I heard his orders. I'm not deaf stupid."

He nodded one more time before leaving the two girls. "Who are you?" Katara finally asked.

"My name is Toph."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh looked out and to see the grand city of Ba Sing Se. IT seemed like only yesterday that he was trying to destroy it. He finally let out a depressed sigh; he remembered how that battle caused the death of Lu Ten.

"A father isn't supposed to live longer than his son, no matter what the cause." He whispered, allowing a tear to roll down his face.

Iroh took out a white lily and dropped it into the ocean. He watched it float out to sea before walking towards the other side of the ship. He was waiting for someone to return.

"How long are you giving her?" Jee questioned.

Iroh raised an eyebrow. How dare Jee question his decision? "I believe she knows what's she's doing." Iroh calmly replied. "If she comes back empty handed, then I know I've got the wrong ship."

"Oh."

A few hours travel had actually turned out to be nearly half a days travel, and both men didn't realize how low on fuel they were. They had actually spotted the Fire Nation ship on the horizon a while back. So, naturally they gave chase after the ship, hoping it was the one Prince Zuko was on.

The girl that had been sent on the ship named Toph. She was a blind twelve-year-old earthbending master. Even though she was blind, Toph was not to be taken lightly. Frankly Iroh thought she over came that disability quite well. What she lacked in sight, she made up in talent and spunk. Maybe that's why Prince Zuko had kidnapped her, or maybe it was he was worried she might be the earthbending master the Avatar was looking for.

"Do you think Toph got in there alright?"

"No doubt about it." Iroh replied. "The girl is very skillful so any doubts that you have about her being weak you should take back."

"But aren't you worried…" Jee tried to ask.

"No, I'm not worried. Not at all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh good another one of Jet's lackeys to tease me." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly." Toph said, feeling the cage. "General Iroh sent me to rescue anyone who they were holding prisoner. You wouldn't believe how dense some of these boys are."

"Oh great, now Prince Zuko is going to use me as a bait for Aang again." Katara rolled her eyes once again.

"And again she got the same reply, "Not exactly. It turns out that your precious prince has been kidnapped by Admiral Zhao."

"Oh and Momo?"

"Safe with Iroh. Now do you mind holding still and shut up? I'm trying to concentrate." Toph snapped.

Katara's eyes widened in realization, "You're blind!" She blurted out.

"Yeah, now shut up." Toph snapped. "I know what I'm doing, so don't even think I'm weak."

"I'm glad." Katara scoffed.

Toph raised her foot and kicked the lock. A jingle sound echoed throughout the dungeon. She then raised her hands and focused on the dirt around them, creating a good size rock. Then she slammed the rock on the lock, breaking it.

"Oh good," Katara said, pushing herself out, "I thought I was going to be stuck in there forever."

"Look here Sugar Queen, we're not out of the woods yet." Toph chuckled at her own joke. "Well actually, we were never in the woods."

Katara allowed the comment about being a Sugar Queen to slip. But only because she wanted to get out of there without…

"Hey! Where are you going with the girl?" Longshot yelled. Katara didn't even notice she had left the room they were in. And now they were in for it. Katara was going to get shoved back into that cage, and Aang and Sokka were never going to find her!

"Jet wanted me to bring her to him. Something about a punishment." Toph replied. Inside, Katara was doing a happy dance. Though her head was telling her not to count her chickens before they hatched. They weren't off the hook quite yet.

"How do you know she's not going to escape?" Longshot questioned.

"Trust me, Bow Boy. I'm a master earthbender. There is no way Princess is going to escape." Toph assured Jet's lackey.

"Fine, but if…"

Toph waved off the boy as she pulled Katara down the hall, He was of no importance anyway. As long as they didn't come across Jet himself then it would be all right, they could keep using that excuse. But if they came across Jet himself, then they would have some major problems.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Iroh was starting to worry. The sun was beginning to set, and it was starting to get both dark and cold. A bunch of what-ifs were going through his head. _What if she got caught? What if she was killed or lost? What if Zuko was hurt or not even on the ship? _Or the worse one: _What if Zuko was dead? _Iroh could never forgive himself if that was the case.

"General Iroh, most of the men are in bed and apologize for their lack of help the past few days." Jee said, walking up to the old general. "The cook made you some Ginseng tea."

Iroh graciously took the cup and drank down most of it. Without so much as a thank you, he handed cup back to Lieutenant Jee. Then, he went back to leaning on the railing, and worrying about his nephew and Toph.

"General Iroh!" Toph yelled, waving her hands up and down. "I found the girl Prince Zuko is always talking about!"

A blush crossed the girl's face, but Iroh didn't care. He had a smile on his face and it felt like a great amount of pressure had been lifted from his shoulders. Momo flew over to the girl (what was her name again? Oh well, he'd have to ask her later). "Lets get out of here and shop. She's probably dying for new clothing and hunger as well."

"That would be much appreciated, sir." Katara said, bowing.

"So lets head into the city of Ba Sing Se." Iroh said, helping both girls get on the deck. "Jee set a course for the port."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I did it! My trip proved successful! 

**Zuko: Yeah 11 days without Internet doest that to ya.**

**Me: Though it only took about a week to post it up. You wouldn't believe how many different ideas came to me. But none of them seemed to fit.**

**Zuko: Yeah,  
Me: My goal was to write a chapter to either _Kidnapped _or _Fearing the Storm_, and I did it! I guess I'm the only person who'd work on fanfiction while I'm in Chicago supposed to be enjoying the sights.**

**Zuko: Yup.**

**Me: Anyway, the reason this chapter is focused on Iroh was because I kinda forgot about him.**

**Zuko: Surprise Surprise.**

**Me: did you like how I added Toph? I thought it was a cool twist. Anyway, Sokka wants at least 7 reviews and cookies.**

**Zuko: He's asking for cookies now?**

**Me: Yeah, and we must give Sokka what he wants.**

**Zuko: I want Katara but that…**

**Me: No one cares Zuko. Anyway. At least 7 reviews before I update again. Or even think about updating. And I've got the first page of the next chapter written. Later. K15**


	10. Chapter 10

K15: I forgot that Momo was with Sokka, oh well. You're all going to pretend that didn't happen. Momo is a key role with Iroh, not Sokka. That's Appa's part.

**Zuko: This is it!**

**Me: No promising them anything. Though there is a fight scene in this (sorry I'm not good at those) between Zuko and Zhao, Iroh's adventure in Ba Sing Se, and even Sokka almost pushing Haru off Appa! So please read this.**

**Zuko: Like they have a choice?**

**Me: Yeah. They do.**

**Zuko: Oh.**

**Me: Anyway, and don't forget to review at the end. Thanks. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I wouldn't have to work at Burger King if I did.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 10- Kidnapped again 

Katara wasn't sure if they should be here. It was getting dark and she wouldn't be surprised that some of the shops were closing; but Iroh insisted that they go into the city to shop. The only female waterbending master smiled as she looked down at her blue outfit.

It was dirty, torn in some spots and seriously made her look like the peasant she was.

Iroh, when it came straight down to it, reminded the girl of Aang. He was curious what things were and would run up to different stands just to look and sometimes to buy. Katara couldn't help but smile; it was no wonder that Zuko took so many guards into towns and cities with him. It took that many just to carry everything Iroh bought.

Tonight was no different. Though the guards were dressed casually, instead of that bulky armor. Probably to try to blend in, but with their red clothing it was kind of difficult. Toph and Katara blended in more than Iroh and the others did.

Katara couldn't help but remember the warning that Iroh had given them before they entered Ba Sing Se. _I'm not welcomed here, due to the fact I laid siege to the grand city for six hundred days. I killed many of their best generals, something I am not proud of, and so they will not hesitate to capture me. _Even though the warning was clear as crystal, Katara and Toph both stuck next to Iroh. It was almost like he was their uncle and not Prince Zuko's.

"Iroh, what exactly are we looking for?" Katara finally voiced her question.

"Anything and everything. But we came in here to get you and Toph out of those dirty clothing."

Katara smiled; there was no possible way that this man could have been a firebender. He was way to kind and gentle for that. Though Jee had told them before that he was one not to taken lightly, his temper was worse than Prince Zuko's. But Katara trusted the retired General enough to venture into the grand Earth Kingdom city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That twerp was messing with his battle. Zuko found himself to feet glaring at both the Avatar and Zhao. This battle was his, and his only. It was mainly to prove that he was able to defend himself.

"Well look who is still as weak as ever." Zhao chuckled.

Zuko narrowed his eyes even further and blew out flames at the admiral. He then swung his whole body around so that he kicked Zhao in the chest. H then pulled out two twin flame daggers and turned and faced the Avatar.

"What do you think you are doing?" Zuko demanded.

Aang gulped before replying. "I'm just trying to help you. That's what friends do. We help each other."

Zuko kicked Zhao one more time before throwing his daggers to the side. "Let me get this through your thick bald head. You and I aren't friends! Therefore you will not help me, nor do I want your help." Zuko yelled.

Aang blew a gust of wind at the exiled prince. "Fine if you don't want my help I won't give it to you. But that doesn't mean that you're not standing in my way of finding Katara and Sokka."

Zuko hit the railing of the ship and it took a great amount of effort to regain his balance and to keep from falling over the edge. He ended up doing a front flip over releasing a flame hitting both Zhao and Aang.

"I'm not to be taken lightly."

Nyla stood back as the three boys would fight, dodge, block, and repeat. She couldn't help but smile. Something about it seemed that it was wrong, but as a firebender (and being her father's daughter) she couldn't help but watch them fight like they were.

Zuko jumped over one of Zhao's sweeping kicks and landed on Aang's staff (which the Avatar held straight out). The banished prince then launched a stream of flame, while back flipping off the staff. That was easily blocked by Aang finish swinging his staff. The flames that were shot were bounced off the air and sent directly at Zhao.

Zhao ducked avoiding the flames completely and shot some at Zuko. In return the firebender spun around causing the flames to encircle him. He lowered himself to the ground spinning around causing the flames to go in every direction.

Aang jumped over the flames causing them to go straight towards the Fire Princess. She put her hands up in defense, Nyla wasn't even thinking about using her firebending at that point.

Suki threw her fan at one of the guards that were attacking her; she then turned to look at Nyla. She sprinted across the deck, jumping over attacks from all three benders; she then dived at Nyla, knocking the Fire Princess out of the way.

Nyla looked at the Kyoshi warrior and shrugged. "You saved me. Why? I've caused you nothing but trouble."

"Because you're human just like the rest of us. And even though you're the daughter of the man who created this war, and the assistant that helped convince me that the Avatar was evil. You still have people who care about you."

Nyla glared at the warrior. She did have a point though. Even though they were different as day and night, they were still human and still needed to help one another. "Fine whatever."

Zuko jumped over the Avatar's air blast and launched a fire blast of his own at the young boy. He wasn't going to leave this ship without the Avatar and if that meant he had to kill Zhao to do it, then by gods he do it.

Zuko ducked just in time to avoid a flamed punch by Zhao. He then countered it, by swing his leg causing the Admiral to fall flat on his face. Zuko stood up and kicked him in the head causing him to fly back and hit the wall.

Aang wasn't about to let up just yet. While Zuko was caught off guard he was going to hit him from behind. A dirty trick, but it was his only way of escaping off this ship without being kidnapped again. Aang pulled out a fan that he had taken from Suki, raised his arms backwards and quickly brought them forward.

There was no possible way that Zuko could have dodged it. In fact, he couldn't. It was an unstoppable attack. When it hit Zuko, both the prince and the admiral were sent flying into the smoke stack, knocking both firebenders out cold.

Aang jumped in the air and squealed, "Yes home sweet home!"

Nyla smirked as she walked over to her brother. He was definitely out for the count. She took a quick glance over at Zhao and he was out as well. Aang was still celebrating and Suki had finally got the crew working again.

_Good my plan is working out perfectly. _She thought, ignoring her brother and the admiral.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara, Toph, and Iroh walked around Ba Sing Se carefully. They knew Iroh was pretty much an outlaw and didn't want to take any chances. If Iroh was recognized as the Dragon of the West, then they were pretty much arrested.

"Lets try that dress shop!" Iroh squealed running (it was more like a wobble due to the fact he was carrying at least ten different bags.) over and into it.

Katara looked at the blind earthbender and smiled. "Look here Sugar Queen, I'm traveling with Iroh because he's such a sweet old man and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. His nephew on the other hand…" Toph kinda trailed off from there.

"It's all right Toph, I understand." Katara sympathized. When it came down to it, she had no idea what Iroh was really, except for what she saw at the North Pole.

"Yeah sure whatever." Toph mumbled as she walked off into the shop.

Katara sighed and started to worry about her brother and Aang. It had been about a week since she last saw Aang and about two days or so. She ran into the shop and found herself surrounded by many beautiful dresses.

"Go ahead Miss Katara, pick out anything you like." Iroh said, handing her a bag full of money.

"I can't possibly."

"Sure you can. Get something nice for yourself."

Katara smiled and thanked the general before walking up and down each row of dresses. She was pretty sure that she wanted something in blue; she didn't really care about blending in. After all, she was used to…

"Toph, get Katara and get out of here." She heard Iroh say sternly.

The Water Tribe girl ran around to the other side of the rack and looked at the general. He held his arm out straight, blocking Toph and her from taking another step forward. Three, maybe more, guards had walked in and stood point spears in front of General Iroh.

"Men, I'm sure you all remember General Iroh from earlier this year. Him and his nephew are wanted me in Ba Sing Se." The captain said, smirking back at his men.

"It's retired general, Captain Li." Iroh corrected. He turned to Katara and said, "Get out of here my dears. Go back to the ship and go find your friends."

"I'm not leaving you." Katara insisted, pulling out a water whip from her canteen.

"Neither am I, Uncle." Toph said pulling up two rocks. "I'm not afraid of six earthbenders that are clearly out matched."

Iroh smirked, he had taught the young earthbender well. He looked at the guards and motioned outside. "I suggest we take this outside. I'm sure the owner of this shop doesn't want any trouble."

General Li smiled and motioned for the three benders to follow him. Out side bags were thrown a side as fifty different men surrounded them. "I suggest you don't struggle Iroh."

A lesser rank officer walked up to Iroh cuffed him and read his charges. "The arrest of the Dragon of the West, alias Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation-"

"Ex prince." Iroh corrected calmly. "And I want to hear these charges."

"Murder of the Prince Zao Lee, heir to Ba Sing Se's throne, his younger brother received the crown luckily." The officer continued. "Attempted attack on the palace, being a firebender,"

"There's a crime for being a firebender?" Katara shrieked. "That is the most bias thing I've ever heard!"

"Arrest her, charges for defending and questioning the Kings authority." Li commanded. Earth cuffs where placed on Katara's wrists and she was pushed down forcefully to the ground. "Continue please."

"Kidnapping of Toph Be Fong, and attempted murder of the once great Admiral (Now retired) Kilana." The captain finished.

"I ran away from home. I didn't like the family I was with." Toph defended. "I'm glad Iroh took me in."

"For back talk-"

Toph pulled up some earth and launched it at the men. "I'm not afraid of you guys. I know exactly where you are."

A cage was slammed down around the twelve year old and she was dragged off towards the palace. All three of them would then await their punishments, but what Katara realized was she was once again kidnapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: All I can say is here's your second chapter for the summer… -Starts laughing- it wasn't that long. I've been closing BK for the past month or so. It's actually been quit a busy summer for me.

**Zuko: You can say that again. **

**Me: Yeah, anyway, so here's an update. I'll try to update soon. Hopefully I can. Anyway, you know the rules. 7 reviews and I update again. If not… well no updation for you. Later. K15**


End file.
